scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style)
Alkerina4th, Dragon Rockz and Pachirapong1999's movie-spoof of Jumanji Cast * Young/Adult Alan Parrish - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Young/Adult Sarah Whittle - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Carl Bentley - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Judy Shepherd - Melody (The Little Mermaid: Return of the Sea) * Peter Shepherd - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Van Pelt - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Sam Parrish - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Carol Parrish - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Billy Jessup - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nora Shepherd - Tip (Home) * Exterminator - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Caleb - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Benjamin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Peter as a Monkey - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Mrs. Thomas - Jane (Tarzan) * Paramedics - Tarzan and Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Shoe Factory Bum - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Construction Worker - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) * Louise - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gun Salesman - Ken (Toy Story 3) * Judy and Peter's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) * Two French Girls - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Miss Magrude - Jenny (Oliver and Company) * Bill - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Frank - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Bum's Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Lion - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Crocodile - Nile Crocodile (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pelican - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Monkeys - Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons and Chimpanzees * Stampede - Black Rhinoceros, African Bush Elephant, Blue Wildebeest, Plains Zebra, Thomson's Gazelle, Cape Buffalo, Gemsbok, Topi, Giraffe and Okapi (The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½ and The Lion Guard) * Mosquitoes - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-it Ralph) * Bats - Vultures (The Jungle Book) and Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Spiders - Hyenas (The Lion King), Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard), Fossas (Madagascar) and Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 2 - 1969/Tadashi's Shoe Factory # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 3 - Hiro Discovers Jumanji # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 4 - Hiro and Tadashi's Argument # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 5 - The Games Begins/Hiro Gets Trapped In Jumanji # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Sheperd Moves In # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 7 - A Hunted Rumor/Cleaning the House # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 8 - Back In The Game/Cy-Bugs, Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons and Chimpanzees # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 9 - Randall Boggs Attacks!/Hiro Returns # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 10 - Searching For Hiro's Parents # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 11 - Cy-Bugs Again!/Reserve Psychology # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 12 - It's Not Your Turn/Madam Serena is Sakura # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 14 - I Won't Stop Playing/Mayor Appears # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Ono Steals The Game # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 16 - Louie Saves The Game/Wallace Arrests Hiro/Louie Cheats # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Jerry Grows a Tail # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodile Attack # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Killer Hyenas, Fossas and Jaguars # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 21 - Almost There With Much at Stake/Earthquake # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 22 - Hiro Wins/Back in 1969/Hiro Makes up With Tadashi # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 # Jumanji (Pachirapong1999 Style) part 24 - End Credits Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Alkerina4th Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Mandoo Pictures Category:Vanguard Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Regency Category:Marvel Studios Category:DC Comics Category:TriStar Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Screen Gems